Fade to black
by HeartlessxNobody
Summary: On orders from the Organization, Xion is sent to find and bring back Roxas from his brother Ventus, believing his help will win the raging war against the demonic Heartless. After meeting the rebellious teen, she soon learns that there is more to the people around her, the Heartless, and the two brothers. This was based off a trailer for the new DmC Devil May Cry game.


**Hello, my name is HeartlessxNobody. This Kingdom Hearts story was an idea that I had decided to base off a trailer from the new Devil May Cry reboot game, DMC. I do not own either of these and I haven't written a story in a long time so please bear with me.**

* * *

The loud howling whistle of the train had woken me, signaling that I had finally reached my destination. Stepping from within the car, I stretched briefly on the platform, eyeing my surroundings. Yup, I was in Twilight Town. But before I explain why I was in this precise town, let me introduce my self. My name is Xion Fair, 18 years old, and a Lieutenant of the elitist Heartless extinction group, The Organization.

A smile had involuntarily appeared on my lips from that last part as I traveled down the streets of Twilight Town. The Organization was a group found by my boss, Vanitas, to get rid of the immense population of Heartless, demonic beings that originated from The Realm of Darkness that plague the many worlds. Our headquarters lied in Hollow Bastion, using the empty castle for a base of operations where Vanitas sent us on various missions to other worlds to help out with their Heartless problems. So when he had asked me to travel to Twilight Town to find someone other than fight at first, I was more than confused.

As I headed into the shopping district, still wondering about my mission, I thought about what Vanitas had said to me…"Xion, you're the only one I can trust with this mission. You see, located in Twilight Town, there is someone I want you to find. His name is Roxas..and he is my brother..With his help, I believe he can help us gain the advantage in this war against the Heartless. Once you find him, you mustn't tell him I specifically requested him, though you may tell him of our group. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to bring him back." Vanitas had smiled at that last part. After receiving a description Roxas, I had immediately set off on my mission.

Passing by a large window in front of a local shop, I couldn't help but glance and notice my attire. It consisted of a black hoodie that stopped above my waist, covered by a lavender jacket that matched my violet eyes well, white pants that hugged my figure nicely, and a pair of double strapped black boots that had my pants tucked within. Hidden within the sleeves of my jacket were a set of various short throwing knives that I used as secondary and long range attacks. Though, my main weapons consisted of two curved blades that equaled the length of my forearms that were strapped individually on each side of my hips.

A nearby conversation of a few teens had pulled me from my thoughts momentarily, only catching bits and pieces of what they were talking about.

"..Yeah Hayner, Pence is right, if you want to win the Struggle Tournament you'd better start practicing now.' A girl with brunette hair and emerald eyes, dressed in a comfortable orange had spoke to a boy with spiked blonde hair, and wore a green army-camo attire. A chubby boy that wore a red jersey with black hair only nodded.

The boy called Hayner had responded to the girl. 'Oh come on Olette, what I have is natural talent. Going trough the Tournament will be a breeze." He said with a cocky grin.

The other two teens had rolled their eyes but gave off their smiles as well.

"Oh speaking of the Tournament, did you guys here? Seifer challenged Roxas to another duel at the Sandlot, it should be starting now!" Pence had excitingly told his other two friends. "Oh yes! We are so going!" Hayner had started to take off for the Sandlot when his arm was grabbed by Olette. "Wait you guys, are you sure we should go? It's going to be dark soon and that's when the Heartless start coming out, plus I don't want to leave my little sister alone.." This and the fact that they mentioned Roxas completely drew my attention. Now I didn't have to ask around, these three were going to lead me straight to him.

"It'll be alright Olette, you have Pence and I. And at the first sight of trouble we'll be gone in no time, I promise." The two boys gave the girl reassuring smiles, which she happily returned. "Alright, let's go." Watching the three teens walk off, I grabbed onto my hood, placing it over my head as I started following them. After a series of turns, we finally stepped into an open area with a medium sized arena placed in the middle. There was a rather large crowd of on-lookers, so I decided to blend in perfectly as I turned my head towards the spectacle, my eyes scanning two male figures facing opposite of each other. One boy with a white sleeveless jacket that stretched down his legs and a black beanie stood off to the right, while another stood rather nonchalantly at the left. My gaze fixated on him, my eyes shifting down from his spikey blonde hair, that fell over his deep blue eyes. Like me, he had a jacket covering his white hoodie, though his was black with the sleeves rolled up and the tail of his jacket reaching to a little above his knees.

His black jeans were tucked into his laced boots, that he used to shift from one foot to the other. On his waist was a leather strapped harness that he held two pistols on both sides, one black and the other white. But the most noticeable thing, was the sword strung across his back. The hilt was raised over his right shoulder, leaving the blade pointed down at his left. The blade though, was crafted and shaped exactly like a Buster Sword, but this was the slimmest one I've ever seen. This had to be Roxas.

"C'mon Seifer! You can take this guy out easy, ya' know!" Behind Seifer, a muscled teen looking around the same age wearing a orange jersey called out to him. Standing to his side was a girl with a dark blue jacket on. Her snow blue hair covered over her left eye, a bored expression left on the remainder of her face. Though she still mouthed "Imminent defeat.", encouraging him further. Seifer's face produced a smirk that was so cocky I thought his head would have exploded from being so full of himself. Roxas had crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Seifer as he trudged around the arena in a circle, his hands held out to his sides as he spoke. "You've really picked a wrong day to be alive, punk. Going against me? we all know you have _some_ skills, but that's nothing compared to what I can dish out." Seifer had straightened himself, tilting his head slightly to the left, his left arm hanging loosely at his side while his right was pointed directly at Roxas. And in an instant, he pressed of his heel, charging down the arena.

As the blonde haired boy ran towards the other, he pulled his arm back, cocking his fist, only to send it flying straight for Roxas, intending to deliver it squarely to his face. Though, Roxas was quicker, and without much effort he unfolded his right arm, holding out an open palm, catching the fist completely. I stood in the crowd, my hood still placed over my head, though I still watched fully interested, wanting to see how Vanita's brother could handle himself, considering he was the very person I was supposed to retrieve. I couldn't help but giggle to myself as Seifer struggled to understand what happened, even his two friends behind him were awestruck. With a little force, he had freed himself of Roxas' grasp, jumping back a few spaces to compose himself.

"Tch, you got lucky." Now it was Roxas's turn to smirk, his lips parting as he grinned. Seifer went for Roxas again, throwing a series of quick jabs and uppercuts that Roxas easily dodged, dipping back and ducking accordingly. As I watched Seifer being unable to land a single blow, I heard a howl of some sort off in the distance, but I paid no mind to it. After another unsuccessful punch, Seifer decided to switch it up, twisting is body as he sent his left leg flying for Roxas's abdomen with all his might. One again Roxas had caught the other boy's attack, only with two hands this time. Clutching hard on his leg, Roxas pulled him forward, only to lift his own leg, pulling it back and thrusting it straight forward into Seifer's chest, sending him soaring right into a stand that held some of the struggle bats.

Seifer looked on with anger and desperation in his eyes as his hands scanned for a bat. After taking the largest and heaviest, he slowly rose, moving into the same stance as before, only this time he had the bat pointed for Roxas. "C'mon! take out that sword and fight!" The crowd had all looked at Roxas, waiting to see what he was going to do. He turned his head to the left, squinting his eyes and in that instant I heard the howling once more but this time it was a lot closer..Turning back towards Seifer, he smirked, raising his hand slowly, brushing it past the dark blood red hilt. The crowd looked on in dying anticipation, only to be disappointed when he raised both his arms, stretching as he yawned. "Yeah right, as if I'd waist using my sword cutting you to pieces. Besides..the real party just showed up.." I raised my eyebrow to this, and as if on cue, an earsplitting scream rung through the air. I turned, finding that the scream came from the girl from earlier, Olette.

Her left hand was covering her mouth, and her right was pointing straight for a group of Heartless that emerged from the rooftops. This time the air was erupted with a sea of screams, people took off in random directions, taking their kids and friends. The whole area was a mess, even Seifer and his gang had taken off. The only one not freaking out was Roxas, his hand now actually gripping his sword. The group of Heartless had jumped to the arena, landing all around him. "Aw you guys looking for me? I was beginning to feel unloved." A Heartless lunged from him, only to be sent smashing into the ground as Roxas side stepped its attack and sending his fist into its head. With this, the entire group had jumped forward and once again he didn't pull out his sword, reaching down to grip both pistols, his right on the black gun while his left was on the other, trigger finger ready as he removed them, spinning them once and aiming them stretched outwards opposite of each other. Before any of them could extend an arm, Roxas pulled back on both triggers rapidly, sending a hurricane of bullets into each of his foes, quickly stepping around the arena as he jumped and dodged the oncoming attacks. His arms crossed over aiming at the opposite sides as two Heartless jumped at him, shoving his pistols straight into their mouths, and two huge black splatters were seen after as he pulled back the triggers.

He retreated back on step as another monster tried to hook its razor blade claws into his chest, only to catch air. With this Roxas smirked, getting low then bringing his right leg upward straight into the Heartless, sending it soaring straight above him where another set of bullets went, coursing through its abdomen and out its back. As the Heartless fell, this time Roxas actually drew his sword, only to bring it in an arch over his head, slashing into the Heartless as it dropped, slicing it from existence.

Xion still looked on from outside of the arena, watching Roxas continue to slaughter the group of angry Heartless. She had to admit, he could fight and was about to let him handle the rest until another group showed up. It was her turn to smirk, seeing this as her cue, she retrieved her double blades, taking off as one Heartless headed toward Roxas's back.

**Alright, so there it is, the first chapter. Hopefully I'll get around to making more. As I said before this was somewhat based off of a trailer for DMC and if you'd like to watch it I'll supply a link, hopefully it works. Criticism, comments, suggestions, anything like that, I take into consideration so please feel free. Thank you. -HxN**

** watch?v=jccTX6Q-s28&list=PL367661B69FE35F44&index=8&feature=plpp_video**


End file.
